


Ours

by writehanded



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehanded/pseuds/writehanded
Summary: A fic request I received on tumblr took on a mind of its own. This is the product of said request.~Sansa miscarries their first child.~





	Ours

Sansa had woken, naked, turning over and pressing her small, round belly into Jon's naked side. The sun was out for the first time in days, and light poured through their bedroom window. She felt so content her heart skipped, running her small hand over her growing belly and letting out a happy sigh.  
  
Jon had been many things to Sansa over the years. Half brother. Cousin. Snow. Stark. Targaryen but, looking at Jon now, snoring loudly, she knew him only as husband. As Jon. How they made something so perfect, within all the destruction they survived apart and together amazed Sansa. Together they made something so beautiful.  _My child. Our child. Ours._  
  
Jon finally lifted heavy eyes, cracking a small smile as he rolled over, kissing her forehead. "Good morning, my Lady" His large hand mindlessly caressing her stomach.  
  
Suddenly, a wetness she did not expect left her rigid, then came a pain she could compare nothing to took over her. It was worse than all torture, emotional and physical she experienced, this pain was immeasurable.  
  
"Jon, something is wrong."  _Our child._  
  
Jon was wide awake now, ripping off their blankets, looking down at her legs and then back at Sansa, panic taking over his face. Sansa couldn't look. Wouldn't look. Everything was becoming a blur as the pain took over.  
  
Chest filling with anxiety her first instinct was to stand, but as she rose, hands gripping her belly, the room turned on it's side and she felt herself falling. Jon was by her side in a second, helping her sit. She tried to slow her breath and relax herself, taking Jon’s hand and squeezing tightly, but it seemed her mind and body we no longer attached. All she felt was pain. She could hear Jon's muffled speech but before she could respond he was gone.  
  
She sat there, her body screaming in pain, hand still absently searching for him.  _Our child_. She couldn't stop a sob from escaping her lips as Jon entered the room with Winterfell's Maester Cormic.  
  
Her eyes searched Jon's but his panic mirrored her own. He was talking to her, comforting her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her cheeks softly, but she couldn't make out anything he was saying. Her hands were now squeezing his arm so tightly she was sure it would leave bruises, the pain becoming so horrific that she was sure she would faint at any moment.  
  
Jon and the Maester Cormic laid Sansa down softly on the bed, realizing the screaming she was hearing was her own.  _Our child_.   
  
She could also hear screaming that wasn’t her own. It was between the Maester and Jon but the cramps were too intense to focus on their voices. Cormic must have won the argument because Jon was standing in the corner of their room, looking to be in as much pain as she felt, as the Maester went to work. Next she felt hands on her. Not Jon's warm and comforting hands. These were cold and determined, moving all over her, around her, and in her, but her eyes never left Jon.  _Ours._  
  
Sansa had rarely seen him cry, but there he was, red faced and sobbing.   
  
Another scream escaped her lips when a spoon plunged into her mouth, the disgusting taste of bitter liquid running down her throat. Her lids became heavy, her limbs became numb, and her crying ceased. It was Milk of the Poppy she was tasting. Sansa reached out her hand for him, but her body didn’t respond.  _Jon._  
  
 Sansa felt herself falling into deep blackness. _My child. Our child. Ours._

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first part. Please leave comments and kudos! Hope you enjoyed. Second part up soon(:


End file.
